Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood II: The Return of Bramble
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A sequel to "Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood"! Monkeyman comes and visits his girlfriend, Olga Pataki, on an extended vacation as the two decide to explore Alaska and the great wonders! But, crime doesn't rest as someone they thought was gone from their lives has returned, with a new army to boot. Will Monkeyman have to call on his new powers again? Monkeyman x Olga
1. The Nightmare

During this month, I realized something horrible! I never uploaded a Hey Arnold story or updated one of them during June, and that is a bit of a crime! Well, no worries! Starting now, we'll be getting back in the flow of things! How? By creating a brand new Hey Arnold story, of course! And I know exactly how to do just that! Remember a long time ago when I created 'Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood'? Well, I've decided to give you guys a sneak peek into the sequel that I have in mind! What's it about? Well, we won't get into the specifics yet, but I'm sure you'll understand in due time! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**FIVE YEARS AGO...**

Inside a high school somewhere in Hillwood, deep within the halls, rushing in a panic came a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a blue dress and pink skirt was panicking by a lot as she was gathering all her books, looking worryingly at the clock.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my..." The girl said in worry as she gathered the last of her books, before taking a deep breath, then trying to briskly walk as fast as she could to her next class. "Oh my..."

"Olga, hey, slow down, will you?" A young red haired girl in a white shirt and blue jeans said as she joined the young girl in the halls.

"Melissa, thank goodness!" Olga said in a panic as she handed the red headed girl her books. "Did I get everything from my locker."

"Psh, please, Olga, you're fine. You always get the right books." Melissa rolled her eyes as she handed Olga the books back. "Besides, it's the last class of the day, why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"I have been working so hard these last few days to make sure I attend perfectly every, single, time!" Olga said. "I can't afford to drop my grade now!"

Melissa could only shake her head hopelessly. "It's only health class with Mr. Bramble..."

"I know that, but I need every possible thing I can muster in order to move onto the next grade!" Olga explained as she looked around in worry.

"Olga, you know what I think you need? A few minutes to relax and enjoy yourself." Melissa gave a small smirk. "Just look at all the students around..."

The young blonde girl took a few deep breathes as she looked around to see some students taking their time to get to class, including one particular student running around with his books, muttering the word "Monkeyman", as he seemed to be running around the halls. Melissa blinked as she turned towards Olga. "Okay, maybe Kevin over there is a bad example, but you get what I'm trying to say. It's no use going through life on a set schedule!"

"But without a schedule, how are you supposed to know what to do next?" Olga asked nervously.

Melissa just stared at the girl with a roll of her eyes. "For someone so smart, you're not the brightest bulb..."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Liss?" Olga asked in curiosity.

"Never mind. Come on, we better meet up with Jackie so we can get this health class stuff over with." Melissa said as she and Olga started to walk over to the far end of the classroom, ready to learn as they settled down in their seats, Olga sitting between Melissa and her other best friend, Jackie, a raven haired girl with a striped t-shirt and a blue skirt, she turned as she patiently waited for the teacher, blocking out all the students's quiet talks.

Soon enough, a familiar man has entered the building, giving a small smile. This person was a man, around his mid-thirties, wearing a brown shirt, with blue jeans, blonde hair that was slightly combed back, with one normal leg and one mechanical leg (though with the jeans covering it, and the red shoes hiding it, nobody could tell the difference). His eyes were a mixture of blue and green as they looked around the room.

"All right, no talking in the class, please." The man said as everyone turned. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bramble." Some of the kids said with less enthusiasm, though Olga said it with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I see you're all back for another lesson..." Bramble laughed a little. "Oh, who am I kidding, you're all here to learn, of course. And you all need to learn many things, because this could be very important for your life... anything you learn here, you need to know, because it's required for you to understand what life can be like. After all, health class isn't JUST something that you can forget..."

Bramble gave a nod as he grabbed his board and took attendance as he called everyone's names. As he called each name and heard the word 'here', he gave a slight nod before moving on... before the name he read out caught his eye. He gave a small smirk as he looked over towards the sweet blonde sitting inbetween her friends. "Olga Pataki?"

"H-here, sir!" Olga grinned as she raised her hand, despite the disgust shown by their peers.

Bramble gave a slight nod towards the girl before moving on with attendance and teaching class as Olga started to write down notes and listened to everything she needed to know. Because goodness knows if this was going to be on the test later.

Forty minutes had passed, and it was almost time for the class to be dismissed out of school. After all, most were looking forward to leaving, but Olga wished she could have stayed longer. And, much to people's excitement and Olga's disappointment, the bell rang as Bramble looked up.

"Oh goodness, it's time to leave already? Well, I guess you're dismissed. Remember to write a report on the wonders of the human heart and how you can keep it going." Bramble said as everyone started to get up, before Bramble coughed. "Uh, Miss Pataki, I'd like to see you."

Olga stopped short as her eyes widened in shock as Melissa and Jackie smirked, Jackie saying, "Ooooh, someone's in twouble."

The blonde haired girl gulped as Melissa and Jackie started to leave. "We'll see you outside."

Olga nodded nervously as she watched the other students leave. Pretty soon, it was just Mr. Bramble... and Olga... all alone. Olga turned to a smiling Mr. Bramble as she approached, nervously. "You, uh... wanted to see me, sir?"

"Indeed, I did." Mr. Bramble smiled.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Olga asked, worried.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong at all. The reason I called you was because I wanted to congratulate you on your award last week." Bramble smiled.

Olga relaxed a little bit as she looked up to her teacher, sighing in relief. "Oh, you mean the award that I got for perfect attendance? I didn't think it was that important, Mr. Bramble..."

Bramble gave a chuckle as he leaned towards the teenager. "You may not know it, Olga, but you have quite the future ahead of you. I know it's not much, but I'm sure that in time, you'll love where you're heading next..."

"Well... if you really think perfect attendance is a big deal..." Olga smiled a little as Mr. Bramble hummed a little.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure it is..." Bramble smiled. "Er, confidentially, when you get out of school, what are your plans, exactly?"

"Well, I'm thinking about going to college, sir... maybe get a degree in Bennington." Olga explained.

"Bennington? That's pretty far." Bramble paused.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hillwood, it's a nice little place to hang around, but I need to get out there and find myself, learn about what I want to be." Olga explained.

Bramble paused as he frowned... before shrugging. "Eh, well, I'm sure that I can relate. After all, being a health teacher isn't exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"It isn't?" Olga cocked her head in confusion.

Bramble shook his head. "Truth be told, I was always interested in... politics. But that's just a man's thoughts." He then turned to Olga as he leaned towards her, looking slightly interested in her. "Anyway, Olga, you're a beautiful teenage girl, about to turn into a beautiful woman. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all..."

Something about the way Bramble was staring at her was making Olga uncomfortable, but she didn't realize it yet as she smiled, "Mr. Bramble, what are y-"

Bramble smirked as he put a finger on her lips, shushing her. "Don't worry, Olga... I'll be sure to protect you... better than that monkey can!"

"Wh-what the?" Olga's eyes widened in shock and horror as Bramble's head slightly changed to that of a red demon head with sharp fangs.

"Be mine!" The demon yelled as he jumped down at the screaming Olga...

* * *

Olga screamed as she raised her head, waking up as she started to take deep breaths. After a few minutes, she looked around and grabbed the calendar... and sighed in relief upon looking at the date.

"Oh thank goodness. It was all just a dream..." Olga gave a sigh of relief as she looked down at her green night gown. She gave a sigh as she got up and started to head down to her heated bedroom before sitting down on the couch. "Ugh... I can't believe I had that dream again..."

The older blonde haired girl sighed as she looked out the window to see snow coming down fast. She gave a sigh as she looked down. It had been about a year since her adventures with her new boyfriend, AKA Monkeyman. Sure, she had quite a bit of trauma that can stick with her, but she was happy enough to fall for a sweet man like Kevin Cannari. Occasionally, the two of them would talk to each other over the phone, sharing some good stories on their lives as they caught up with what was going on. But there were some things even Olga couldn't tell her boyfriend, because she didn't want him to worry over her and rush out.

Like the nightmares for example. She knew the horrible demon who was her former teacher was killed half a year ago, yet nightmares still plagued her. Even the flashbacks she had with Bramble, she saw nothing more than that scary demon face. Needless to say, she was feeling more stressed out than she ever was before.

"Ohhh..." Olga sighed as she looked down... before taking a few deep breaths. "Get it together, Olga Pataki. You're a brave woman. You need to settle down a little bit. Owen Bramble... Hellfarno… is gone. He's not going to harm you anymore. There is just no way he's coming back from the dead... not after all that!"

As Olga was sitting down, trying to enjoy a little morning tea, she heard the phone ring. Olga raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart!"

Olga's eyes shined happily as she relaxed. "Kevin! Honey! What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, crime has been going slow, so I thought I'd call and let you know... I'm taking an extended vacation, and... guess where I've decided to go?" Kevin asked.

Olga gasped as she put the phone close to her ear. "Where?"

"I'm coming over to see you, of course! So, you get this smiling face for a month!" Kevin's voice said over the phone.

"When are you coming over?" Olga asked, raising an eyebrow... before she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment."

Olga put the phone to the side as she went over to the door, wondering who could be here at five in the morning. She answered the door... only to gasp as she sees a familiar face standing in front of it, holding a phone and wearing winter clothing.

"I hope you don't mind if I come now." Kevin smirked. "Monkeyman."

"Oh, my hero!" Olga smiled as she ensnared her monkey superhero boyfriend into a tight hug, with Monkeyman happily returning it as the two shared a kiss.

Olga gave a sigh of relief as she looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "You came at the right place at the right time..."

As the loving couple continued their embrace, Monkeyman shut the door with his foot so that the two could have some alone time...

But little did those two realize was that, despite their reunion, crime never rested...

* * *

And with that, we'll end the prologue here for now! How did you guys like it? That's right, I'm making a sequel to this story, and I figured out how to continue the story from here! I'll just say this now, expect a few more supernatural ideas to come around in this one! If you guys have any suggestions, let me know in the reviews or PMs! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	2. Comforting Times

All right, let's get straight to the next chapter of this story! Probably going to be the last thing I update for a little while, because I'm getting myself mentally prepared for work, so I thought I better give you a heads-up! But anyway, here we go with this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Olga was heating up the stove to make her boyfriend some coffee, she gave a giggle as she said, "So, Kevin, what brought you over to town?"

Kevin smiled as he looked up. "Besides you? Well, ever since I got the week leave from the squadron, I figured, 'What better way to spend it than with my beautiful girlfriend'. The weather is pretty tough, though."

Olga nodded. "Well, with this being the coldest place in the world, that's to be expected. But I manage to keep myself heated in various ways..."

"I can see." Kevin gave a small chuckle. "Anyway, Helga wanted me to give you this when I came over."

Olga's eyes lit up as she put the kettle down and looked over to see her boyfriend digging into his pocket and pulling out a small gift. Olga immediately came over and picked up the gift as she unwrapped it, revealing it to be a nice little ruby red ring. "Oh, my little sister gave me a ring! It must have been so expensive."

"Well, Helga said that she took it out of your mother's jewelry cabinets." Kevin simply said.

Olga's eyes widened in shock, before giving a laugh. "Well, I'll mail this back to mother then, I won't tell her it was Helga. But still, I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea how lonely it is to be an only woman living inside a small little apartment like this one."

"Well, worries are over for now, huh? No crimes, no worries, I'll let the police handle any and all crime that they can take care of in Hillwood." Kevin grinned as Olga heard the kettle whistling. She gave a grin as she started to pour the hot water in two cups to make coffee as Kevin grinned. "No more Monkeyman for quite a while. Just you and me, together in Alaska!"

"Well, I better warn you now, sweetie..." Olga giggled as she handed her boyfriend his coffee. "...things are NOT going to be easy when going around Alaska. It's lucky you managed to find the place when it wasn't snowed in. You have no idea just how many times I had to get rid of a pile of snow off my roof."

Kevin turned to his girlfriend in concern. "Do you need help?"

Olga giggled. "Thank you, but... I'm fine, really."

The blonde haired woman tried to drink her coffee, but from the looks of her hands, she was still trembling just a little bit. Kevin couldn't help but notice that she was shaking nervously. "Uh, Olga? Is something wrong?"

"What?" Olga asked in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"You're starting to tremble, and it's not from the cold because you're heating the house up greatly." Kevin noted as Olga looked down.

"It's... it's nothing, I just... I had a bit of a bad dream before you called." Olga sighed.

"A bad dream?" Kevin asked.

Olga nodded as she looked over at Kevin sadly. Being considerate, he moved closer to her as he patted her shoulder. "Do you want to share it?"

The blonde haired woman looked pretty conflicted as she looked over at Kevin. "Well..." She gave a sigh. "I was dreaming about a time I was in high school... all of my friends and you were there... and the class was health class."

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept calm. "Go on..."

"Well... Hellfarno… the guy who forcibly married me, he... he was in my dream, only he was still being Mr. Bramble at the time, things were going normally, but then he called me up to the class, to congratulate me on a reward... and then... that's when it turned nightmarish." Olga sniffled as she held her head. "He... he turned into that demon and he tried to get me and... I woke up right afterwards. It was just horrifying."

Kevin looked surprised as he watched his girlfriend sobbing a bit, before putting a hand on her back, rubbing it as he was trying to console her. "It's okay, everything's fine. None of it was real, it never happened. If anything, you're just suffering from a little PTSD. And I don't blame you, after everything you went through, being captured by that horrible demon, you didn't deserve all that stress."

"This isn't the first time I've dreamt about him, though." Olga looked down. "He's actually been in my dreams at least once a week for the past three months. And usually, he's in dreams that I'm trying to enjoy. Every time I enjoy a good dream, all of a sudden, the topic shifts to that awful demon!"

Kevin looked concerned as he put a hand on her palm, trying to look into it. "Just once a week for the past three months, you say?"

Olga nodded as she looked over at her boyfriend, wondering if there was anything wrong with her. After a couple minutes of silence, Monkeyman softly stroked the girl's hair as he was calming her down, "Don't worry, all those dreams you saw were just that, dreams. And besides, there's no way Hellfarno will ever return. He's gone for good, remember? You saw me carry his wings."

"I know that, but even still..." Olga looked up. "I can't help but shake this feeling that... maybe the job's not quite done..."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Kevin said, pulling her close to a hug. "Just remember, you're with me, and if you have another bad dream, don't worry. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Olga looked up at Kevin with hope in her eye. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Kevin said as he held Olga's hand. "Olga, when you chose me, a superhero, to be your boyfriend, you knew the risks that went with it, but not to worry, you'll always be my shining guide."

"Awwww..." Olga fluttered her eyes as she hugged her boyfriend, as Kevin kissed her on the cheek, the couple being as happy as they could be.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, after you finish your teachings, how about you and I go off on an exploration of the town, huh? That way, you'll be showing me your little hometown, and I'll help you relieve all the stress you've got. Okay?" Kevin asked.

Olga paused as she thought about it, before giving a smile. "That sounds like a date, my beautiful monkey."

Kevin just gave a laugh as Olga hugged him closer.

* * *

Little did those two know that far from the town of Alaska, near a small shack, someone was reading a book... something on the history of necromancy as the person gave a laugh.

"Well... this is going to be a breeze!" The person laughed as he looked over the book as he started to recite an incantation of some mysterious words. "Eekum Bokum, Toucan Floocan, he who once is dead, come out, come out, you need to be fed!"

The person just stared at the book in disbelief as he looked at it. "This doesn't make any sense. 'He who once is dead, come out, come out, you need to be fed?'. That girl who gave me that book ripped me off, that's what she did!"

Little did that person realize was that a blood-red portal opened up behind him as a wisp-like figure appeared behind him as he gave a cough. The person immediately turned and gasped. "Oh my goodness! The spell, it worked, it work- AGGGGH!"

The last thing that person saw was blackness... before he went out... like a light. Then an evil sort of laugh started to emit from the figure as he opened them, delighting himself happily.

"Well... well... well... look who's finally returned!" A demonic voice gave a chuckle as he looked at himself in the mirror.

* * *

And that's the second chapter ended! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens with Olga and Kevin/Monkeyman's date, but if you guys would like to give out ideas for this story, they are most certainly welcomed! Also, I have a poll up for a number between 1 and 10, so if you find the time, please vote for the number you want on my profile page. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Tour of a Nice Town In Alaska

My apologies for not continuing with this sequel, but I'm back to doing it now! And ideas are pouring out the wazoo! For those that don't know, this is the sequel to "Brand New Sweethearts in Hillwood", and there will be spoilers for the first one. If you haven't read the first story yet, I recommend you do that now. That being said and done, let's explore more of Olga and Monkeyman's adventures in Alaska! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next afternoon, after her usual spiel on teaching kids in the school she was in, the blonde haired woman was heading out of her place of work as she looked at the clock. 3:45, right on schedule. She was pretty thankful for the fact that, despite the freezing temperatures in Alaska, she was driving an all-terrain car with winter wheels rather than using dog sleds. If there's one thing she liked about Alaska, is that the car was easier to control. Oh, Helga was probably imagining the fact that she lived in an igloo and was having a terrible time in Alaska.

Well, Olga really couldn't blame Helga for thinking that. After all, it was a child's perception of Alaska. And there were some accuracy in the fact that Alaska was freezing cold at times. But despite that, she enjoyed the winter weather. And with her boyfriend visiting, she was already feeling warmed up by that fact. It was right as she turned when she noticed her boyfriend up on the roof, trying to shovel all the snow that was on her rented house.

"Hey, sweetie!" Olga waved to the boy up on the roof. "What are you doing up there?"

"Well, seeing as how I don't usually have my powers with me at the moment, I figured I'd help shovel your roof off. You weren't kidding when you said Alaska is pretty harsh in terms of snow." Kevin waved.

Olga just giggled as she went out of the car. "Oh, Kevin, you'll always be my favorite superhero. But you know you don't have powers, right? Or at least, not ones that relate to defeating that demon, right?"

"I know that." Kevin said. "But it doesn't hurt to help once in a while, right?"

The blonde haired girl smiled as Kevin started to climb down the latter that was set up. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Olga immediately grabbed the boy and placed a kiss on his lips. Monkeyman couldn't help but grin as he returned the kiss with equal passion. As soon as the two separated, the girl couldn't help but give a smile. "So, ready for the tour of the town?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Kevin smiled as Olga giggled, the two separating.

"All right. Just let me get everything out of the car and I'll be ready!" Olga smiled as she started to head towards her vehicle.

Kevin gave a nod as he looked up at the cloudy sky. He knew that if it were sunny right now, he'd welcome the beautiful sun shining and thank it for shining on his beautiful girlfriend in particular.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Kevin was sitting in the front seat, with Olga driving as she was steadily clutching the steering wheel, getting the car on the road. Olga smiled as she tried to focus on the road. "Forgive me if I don't make eye contact with you, Kevin. If I'm going to give you the grand tour of my town, I need my complete concentration."

"I understand perfectly, Olga. Please drive on." Kevin smiled towards his girlfriend.

Though she didn't see it, she knew he was smiling at her. "All right, let's get into town, shall we?"

With a nod, Olga turned the car over to a small town not too far from the area. It was pretty small, with a few buildings of businesses, some houses... a nice small town, and Olga was perfectly content with the town. Pretty soon, she started to give the boyfriend next to her a big tour as she pointed out the main buildings... the town hall, with the town square in the middle, a few good restaurants to stay close in business ("After all..." Olga giggled. "...they do serve good food at these country diners."), a couple of banks in the area, and a couple houses, one of which contained an escape room.

"An escape room, huh?" Kevin smirked. "You know, I've always been good at puzzles like these..."

"I never tried one myself..." Olga smiled. "But working together with you would be a grand treat. Hey, maybe this weekend, we can go to that house together and try the Escape Room!"

"I'll make mental note of it!" Kevin nodded as Olga stopped the car and looked around.

"Let's see, what else can I show you..." Olga paused, before spotting something nearby. "OH! Right, there's also the house up there."

Kevin paused as he looked over to his right where Olga was pointing. He leaned a little closer to Olga's lap, making her smile and blush a little.

Up on top of a hill, there was a large mansion that seemed abandoned. Windows shuttering from the slight wind, some shrieks heard coming in from that mansion, and probably the occasional lighting effects really helped bring it home.

"What is that place?" Monkeyman asked in curiosity.

"That's an old mansion that used to be owned by a gold miner back in the 1800s. It's mostly a historical preservation site, but these days, people claim that it's haunted." Olga explained.

"Haunted? By who?" Monkeyman asked.

"No idea, but those are just silly rumors. Nobody ever goes up there due to the stories, but there were a few that got close to the house." Olga explained as she sighed... before smirking. "You know, Kevin, you're a brave one. Maybe you'd like to do a test run on that mansion."

Kevin gave a small chuckle. "I probably would, but I'm not that stupid. Unless something happens, I'm going to make sure you stay safe."

"Oh, Kevin..." Olga giggled as she and her boyfriend got out of the car. "You know, it's a little early in the evening. Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

Kevin gave a nod. "Sure."

"Oh, wonderful! Let's go to that fish and chips place I've been telling you about. You don't know living in Alaska until you try the salmon." Olga smiled as she led Kevin over towards the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside and settled down, just as Olga was about to pick up the menu, both she and Kevin heard a strange southern voice.

"Welcome to Jumba's Fish and Chips! The chips are fries, but the fish can be anything you want!"

The two turned to see a black haired waitress approaching, before the girl smiled. "Ah, Olga, I see you're coming here for another round!"

"Hey, Carol." Olga smiled. "This is my boyfriend from Hillwood, Kevin Cannari! He came for a surprise visit!"

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Carol smiled as she turned to the boy. "You know, Olga told me about you, Kevin. Doing a good service out there."

"Er, yeah..." Kevin blushed a bit as he looked at Olga. A small look that Olga gave told Kevin that the girl didn't know his secret identity. "So, you're friends with Olga?"

"Only when I'm on my off days. But we chat every once in a while." Carol smiled. "I don't suppose you'll be having your usual meal?"

"If you would. Salmon and fries, side of barbecue sauce, side of honey mustard." Olga smiled.

"Hmmmm..." Kevin paused. "I think I'll have today's special, whatever it is."

"Ah, that would be the tilapia and chips, along with a small side salad." Carol grinned. "Our popular special on Wednesdays. Great choice."

Kevin paused to think for a minute, before smiling. "Hmmmm... that does sound delicious. I think I'll have that, then."

"Very good, very good. Water to drink, I assume?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow as she wrote down the orders. Both Olga and Kevin nodded. "Very well, I'll get your orders in right away."

"Okay, take your time!" Olga waved to her waitress as Carol gave a small wink to her friend.

Kevin paused as he turned to Olga. "Friend of yours, huh?"

"I guess you can say she's quite the waitress." Olga smiled. "I came to this place the first time and met her, she's incredibly nice. We talked for a while, she helped me through quite a lot during my days in Alaska. Believe it or not, I owe my living accommodations to her."

Kevin laughed a bit. "Gee, you really kept yourself busy in Alaska."

"Yeah..." Olga returned the laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I love the busy street life of Hillwood as much as the next person, but as a graduate from college, I need to expand my horizons a little."

Kevin paused as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked teaching."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Kevin, I do. But have you ever had it in your mind that maybe educating kids isn't what you truly want out of life?" Olga asked... before sighing. "Sorry. I guess part of the reason why I'm thinking that is because of the nightmares..."

"Of Hellfarno, right." Kevin growled a little bit. "Look, let's not think about him. It's just a bad memory as far as we're concerned."

Olga took a moment, before exhaling a bit. "You're right. I'm overthinking it a little. I'm supposed to give you a good time in Alaska, so let's have a good time! Let's talk about something else!"

"Agreed." Kevin grinned. "So, let me tell you about what's going on in Hillwood. You're probably wondering what your little sister is doing?"

"Oh please, do tell." Olga giggled as Kevin started to detail some new interesting stories about Helga and what he spotted her doing a few weeks before.

* * *

And this third chapter has ended! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see a new face come into the restaurant. Who is that particular face? You can probably already guess, but be on the lookout! It's good to be back writing this fic! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Wesley the Wanderer

Time for a brand new chapter, and a new conflict to roll in underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Order up!"

Olga and Kevin looked up to see a smiling Carol bringing in their meals as she put them down in front of Olga. Kevin looked over at the briskly cooked fish on his plate, and then looked at the amount of fries on the dish. He gave a small grin as he picked up a fry and ate one. "Hmmm... salty, but not too salty."

"Thank you very much, Carol!" Olga smiled as Carol gave a nod and a smile. As the waitress departed, Olga picked up two small fries and swirled them into the barbecue sauce and honey mustard before putting them in her mouth and eating them. She closed her eyes in delight. "Their fries are always to die for."

"Really?" Kevin smiled as he ate a couple more fries. "I don't blame you. I don't think I can eat fries in other restaurants ever again, not even in the fast food joints."

"Tell me about it!" Olga giggled. "Every time I want a quick meal, I never order the fries from a fast food restaurant. I do onion rings, but that's besides the point."

Kevin laughed a bit, but then paused as he tried a little tilapia, chewing on it a couple times before sliding it down his throat. He savored the taste as he asked, "I'm surprised that you're used to this kind of thing, Olga!"

"I will admit, living in Alaska is pretty rough, but the nice hospitality makes it all worth it in the end." Olga smiled as she tried a little salmon. After daintily swallowing the piece of fish, she looked over to Kevin. "So, after this, should we take a look around the town? There's a local bookstore that's probably still open."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Kevin gave a smile. "Maybe afterwards..."

* * *

Little did the talking two realize was that outside the small restaurant, someone was looking into the window, eyeing them. He looked at the first person with pure hatred, and the other with a small, devilish grin on his face. "It is time..."

* * *

"You really think sledding is a good idea?" Olga asked.

"Oh come on, Olga, you practically live in the world of snow. Don't tell me you haven't slid down a hill at least once in your life!" Kevin grinned.

Olga paused to think as she picked up a couple more fries, dipped them in their respective sauces and munched them a bit when all of a sudden, the two heard the door opening up a bit. Both Kevin and Olga looked over to see a young man around Olga's age, with black hair, a white winter coat, blue jeans, an orange hat and green winter gloves coming in as the man looked around. Olga raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hm... must be a tourist in town."

"Never seen him before?" Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Olga shook her head. "It's strange, considering I know most of the locals here."

Kevin and Olga watched the young man as he shivered a little bit before sitting down at the table, picking up a menu. The two looked at each other as the monkey themed superhero raised an eyebrow. "Do you think anybody else is with him?"

"I didn't see anybody come in with him. And it seems he's on his own..." Olga paused as she bit her lip. "You know, I don't know if it's any of our business to talk to him."

"Maybe not, but I can't help but feel a little bad for him." Kevin said as he looked over to see the man calling Carol over and pointing to the menu. Carol gave a nod as she started to head off to the table. "The least we can do is see if he needs some company."

"Do you think so?" Olga asked as she bit her lip. "I don't know, I have a sudden feeling in my stomach..."

Kevin looked over at his girlfriend in concern, before patting her back. "Well, tell you what. If he starts acting too strangely, we'll keep our distance. The least we can do is talk to him."

Olga paused nervously as Kevin got up. "Uh, maybe I should sit and wait. You can talk to him if you want."

Kevin looked surprised, but gave a nod. "All right, I guess I can understand. But if you change your mind, I'll be over there."

With that, Kevin got up and left the table to meet up with the new face as Olga looked on, looking rather wary at the man.

Over at the other table, the man was slightly nervous as he looked around before noticing someone approaching. The first thing the man immediately noticed was the shirt the guy approaching was wearing. Feeling at ease, the man unzipped the jacket as he gave a laugh. "Hi! I didn't know you were a Penguins fan!"

Kevin looked down to see his shirt that had a nice little penguin wearing a football helmet and a logo that said 'Penguins' on it. His eyes lit up as he sat down next to him. "You're a Penguins fan?"

"Totally!" The man laughed as he took the jacket off to reveal the same exact shirt Kevin was wearing. "Man, the Penguins are really kicking it into high gear this year!"

"Tell me about it!" Kevin laughed a bit as he gave a small laugh. "I'm assuming you're here on tour?"

"Just for a few days." The man smiled. "I have to get back on the road after a while, but you can say I'm doing a grand tour around the world."

"I see." Kevin smiled as the man offered his hand.

"People call me Wesley. Wesley the Wanderer!" Wesley said.

"Kevin. Kevin Cannari." The man smiled. "I live in Hillwood, but actually I came here to visit my girlfriend, since she lives here."

Wesley's eyes lit up as he looked over at the man. "Oh wow! I didn't know you have a girlfriend up here! A long distance relationship, huh?"

"I suppose you might say that." Kevin laughed a bit as he turned to Olga, who was trying to look elsewhere. Wesley happened to look in the same direction as he pointed to her.

"Oh, is that her at the other table right now?" Wesley gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but she's a little shy." Kevin gave a sheepish grin.

Wesley couldn't help but give a laugh. "Heh, she is quite a looker, isn't she?"

"A lot of men seem to think so, but Olga over there is taken. Quite taken, actually." Kevin explained as he gave the smiling man a bit of the stink-eye.

"Understood. I would never do something so drastic as to take away your lady. I understand personal boundaries quite well." Wesley held up his hands and shook them.

* * *

From across the table, Olga couldn't help but eye Wesley a bit as he and her boyfriend continued talking. She didn't know why, but that strange feeling she had was coming back as she held her heart close.

"Hey, Olga! Finished your meal?"

Olga blinked as she turned to see Carol approaching. "Not quite yet. Kevin's just talking with the... local tourist."

"Ah, I see." Carol smirked as she looked over at the talking two. "Boys being boys, I see."

It was then Carol noted Olga looking rather tense from her worried eyes. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Oh... nothing to concern yourself over, Carol. Just a little... wary, that's all." Olga said as she eyed Wesley.

Carol frowned as she raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "Well, okay. But if you want to talk about it, let me know."

"Right, I'll do that." Olga said as Carol walked off to help out another customer. The blonde haired girl couldn't help but eye Wesley as she bit her lip, looking worried. It was something about his eyes... something that felt... familiar... "No... impossible. It couldn't be him... could it?"

* * *

And we'll end this chapter here for now! How did you guys like it? Next time, Kevin and Wesley bond as Kevin tries to introduce his new friend to his girlfriend, but will Olga try and accept the man for who he is? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
